


You Give Me Fever

by CarolPeletier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne's amorous coupling is keeping Carol and Daryl awake at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Walking Dead.

You Give Me Fever

Chapter 1

_“Oh!  Ohhhh yes.  Yes!  Oh, God!  Unh!  Don’t stop!”_

Daryl was certain he could render himself deaf at that moment, and he would still never un-hear what was happening in the next room.  He buried his head against the pillow, slamming one large hand over his exposed ear, grunting in frustration as his bed shook unexpectedly.  He lifted his head, hearing the rhythmic knocking of a headboard against his wall.  He made a mental note to start sleeping outside again.

_“Oh, fuck!  Oh, yeah.  Uh, fuck me!  Harder, Rick.  Oh God!  Oh, yeah!”_

“God damn it,” Daryl grunted, throwing his pillow off the bed and getting up on his knees, fist raised, poised to pound on the wall and tell Michonne and Rick to have a little respect for their housemates. Good thing Carl was staying late at a friend’s house.  At least they waited until the kid was out to have wild animal sex, but apparently the rest of the house didn’t matter.  Assholes.

A low growl escaped his throat as he kicked back his covers and stumbled out of bed.

_“Yeah?  You like it?  You like that?  Cum for me, ‘Chonne.  C’mon.  Fuck!”_

_Christ on a cracker._  

Daryl quickly tugged on his clothes and made a beeline for the door, nearly smacking right into somebody when he stepped into the hall.

“Oh!” she squeaked out, stepping back with wide eyes as the loud cries from the next room rose in a crescendo. 

“Uh, hey,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair. 

“You can’t sleep either?” she asked, glancing toward the closed bedroom door.

“Their bed’s on the wall my bed’s on.  What the hell do you think?”

“I think we should get out of here,” Carol chuckled, unable to hide the grin that spread over her face.

“Think we can crash on Maggie and Glenn’s couch?”

“Uh, I have a better idea.”  She smiled then, nodding toward the stairs.  He followed her down the steps and out the front door and into the brisk fall air. 

“Where we goin’?”

“Trust me,” she grinned, grabbing him by the hand, much to his surprise.  She felt him tense as her fingers clasped around his.  “C’mon, Pookie.  I won’t bite.”  She tugged him toward a house down the street, and Daryl blinked in confusion.

“This house is empty.”

“Exactly,” she said with a shrug.  “And it’s unlocked.”

“No shit?”

“Well, not exactly, but there’s a way in.  I caught Carl climbing through the basement window the other day.  There’s a couch down there.  Food.  Looks like he goes down there to get away from everybody.”

“Can ya blame him?” Daryl snorted. 

“Shh.  You’ll wake the neighbors.”  Daryl glanced around.

“Mr. and Mrs. Miller?  They almost eighty, and they can’t hear.”  She turned then, and they nearly bumped noses. 

“Exactly,” she whispered, raising an eyebrow.  In the dim light of the moon, Daryl could still see the gleam in her eyes, and he suddenly felt every nerve in his body catch on fire.  “C’mon.”  She turned then, moving down to pop open the basement window.  Within moments, she was disappearing inside, and he grunted as he squeezed through the window and landed on the cold, basement floor.  Carol flipped a light on, and she smiled, waving her hand toward the couch, where magazines, comic books, bags of stale chips and cans of well-expired soda were stacked on either side.

Daryl was the first to flop down on the couch, while Carol now seemed to grow anxious, pacing a little.  He could tell by the way her fingers twitched and the way she ran her fingers through her hair that she was craving a cigarette.  From his count, she was on day four of withdrawal, and she was handling it a hell of a lot better than he ever could.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.  Just thinking,” she replied, shaking her hands out at her sides.  He couldn’t help but notice the way her soft, blue shirt clung to her waist and to her breasts, and—holy shit—she wasn’t wearing a bra.  He was suddenly nineteen again and hanging out with Merle’s scantily clad date while Merle was passed out drunk on the floor.  She’d come on to him, but he’d freaked out and run her off the second Merle started to come around.

“Thinkin’ about what?” he finally asked, heart hammering in his chest.

“Good for them,” she said finally, sighing and slumping down next to him on the couch.  “I’m glad they’re happy.”

“Who says they’re happy?”

“Oh, girls talk.  They’re happy,” Carol laughed.  “Trust me.”

“Yeah?

“Oh yeah,” she grinned.  “I caught Michonne _singing_ this morning, Daryl.  She was _singing._   And Rick’s been walking around with this big, stupid grin on his face all week.” 

“Huh,” Daryl grunted, leaning his head back against the couch.  Carol glanced at him, chewing her lower lip between her teeth. 

“Sounded like they were having fun.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, it’s probably been a while.  For the both of them.”  She sighed.  “Good for them.”  He glanced at her, meeting her gaze, and he suddenly felt a pull in his groin as all of his blood began to flow in that direction.  Suddenly, his head was swimming. 

“Yeah.  Probably,” he murmured, running his fingers through his hair.

“I mean, maybe not as long for Rick.  I mean, I know he and Lori…at least, before we left the farm.”  _Why is she talking about sex all the sudden?_ “And Michonne isn’t one to gossip.  Can’t get anything out of her.  She’s not much for girl talk.  At least, she didn’t used to be.  But I’ve gotten a few things out of her.  Trust me, she’s happy with Rick.”

“Ok,” Daryl muttered, feeling dumb and suddenly completely aroused as he noticed the way Carol’s nipples poked at the fabric of her shirt. 

Carol narrowed her eyes at him a little. 

“Ed and I stopped having sex about a year before the world ended, you know?  The last few times, it felt like an obligation, and I hated it.  I hated everything about it.  I didn’t want him to touch me, because I associated Ed’s touches with the bruises.”  She shook her head.  “But I had a good vibrator.”

“Christ,” Daryl muttered.

“Sorry, Pookie.  Michonne’s busy with Rick.  I don’t have anybody to talk to.”

“So you’re talkin’ to me about your…your…stuff?”

“My stuff?” she choked out, laughing. 

“Shit, I don’t wanna hear about that.”

“Well, sorry,” she smirked.  “Come on.  Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“How long’s it been for you?”

“Long enough,” he grunted.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” he replied, face burning hot at this point.  At that point, she almost pouted.  Holy God, her lips pursed together, and she scooted a little closer, and he was pretty sure that if she touched him in that moment, he’d have a mess on his hands.

He quickly reached over the side of the couch and grabbed two cans of soda.

“You thirsty?”

“Nope,” she replied with a little smile.

“You hungry?”

“Nope,” she replied, gaze moving down his strong arms and sturdy hands.  Her breasts rose and fell with each breath, and it was all he could do to keep from reaching out to pull her into his lap.  His brain nearly exploded when he realized that she’d probably be very ok with that in that moment.    

Sighing then, Carol moved her hand down to his. 

“I feel good,” she said quietly.

“M’glad,” he offered, swallowing the lump in his throat.  “I know ya weren’t yerself for a while.  Just good to see ya smile again.”  Carol smiled then, as if on cue, and he felt his heart do a cartwheel in his chest. 

“You found me.  You always find me.”

“Nah.  You found yerself,” he offered, as Carol’s fingertips danced over his knuckles.  And then, without fanfare, her fingers curled into his hair, and she pulled him into a hungry kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well, the evening had taken an unexpected turn.  Daryl was now lying flat on his back, and Carol was straddling his waist, and her hands were in places he’d only dreamed of them being, and it felt too good to be true.  He was certain that at any given moment, Rick and Michonne would rattle the wall again, waking him from his dream within a dream. 

Her tongue— _oh,_ that glorious tongue—was currently in his mouth, teasing his tongue and lips as she moaned and rocked her hips against his.  If he hadn’t completely blown his load yet, he was getting close, and if she didn’t stop gyrating her hips the way she was, it was gonna be fast and messy and humiliating.

“Wait,” he grunted out, bringing his hands up to her waist, pushing her back just enough that she stopped kissing him and looked down at him with a slightly swollen pout.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, chest heaving as her hands pressed down on his chest, feeling his taut muscles under her finger tips. 

“Slow down,” he urged.  “You wanna do this?”

“You have to ask?”

“Don’t wanna assume,” he snorted, as Carol smiled down at him before reaching down and unceremoniously peeling her top off and tossing it behind her.  Daryl’s mouth watered at the sight of her breasts, the little rosy peaks stiff and ready for his attention.  He ran his hand up the curve of her spine, groaning when she bent down so he could take a rosy nipple between his teeth, giving it a gentle nip. 

“Yeah,” she panted, rolling her hips against his.  He growled in frustration at the friction, and he pulled her down closer, teasing the other breast with his teeth and tongue.  “Oh God.  Yeah.”  Her head rolled back a little, and Daryl finally kissed his way up her chest and neck, nipping at the hollow of her throat before he grabbed her by the hips and sat up with her, flipping her onto her back, much to her surprise.

“What?” he smirked, crawling over her, sucking at her neck until her hands were tugging at his shirt.

“Nothing,” she teased.  “I’m just surprised.  I thought I was gonna be coming onto you all night before you’d take a hint.”  She bit her bottom lip as he tugged his shirt over his head, and she let herself take in the glorious view of his pecs and abs and the tantalizing patch of hair below his naval that led southward. 

“You asked how long it’s been,” he grunted, as her hands moved up over his arms, feeling the way his muscles flexed and jumped under her gentle touch.

“Mmm,” she murmured, moving one hand down to cup the bulge in his pants.  The satisfying little moan that escaped her kiss-swollen lips was almost enough to send him over the edge.  He bucked against her hand, and she gave him a squeeze. 

“Fuck.”  He gripped the waist  of her pants then, tugging them.  She shifted her hips, arching up so he could tug her pants down her legs, pulling her shoes off in the process. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at how quickly he was undressing her, but at the same time, she had always figured that he was the kind of man that would go wild with the right amount of prodding.

But he slowed his movements then, taking time to admire the curve of her hips, the way the muscles of her stomach jumped when he caressed her there, the way her hands shook as they moved up his chest and over his broad shoulders.  And it didn’t take either of them long to realize that he was trembling, too.

“Hey,” she said softly, barely above a whisper.  He met her gaze, and she sat up a little, urging him back.  “It’s ok.”

“Thought about this a lot,” he admitted, as he pushed himself off of her and stood.  She smiled then, reaching out to tug at his belt buckle.  He put his hand over hers.  “You don’t gotta.”

“You’re a nervous wreck,” she chuckled.  “It’s ok.  I’m nervous, too.”  She stood then, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.  His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her in, pulling her against his chest, hand skimming over her ass.  And then her hands were moving down between them, unbuckling his belt, and he groaned the second his pants sagged at his hips, and her hand reached inside to curl around his dick. 

“Christ,” he groaned.  “Ain’t gonna last if ya keep on like that.”

“It’s ok,” she urged.

“Naw, it ain’t,” he growled out.  “Wanna make it good for ya.”

“It’ll be good.”  She pressed her lips against his and then chuckled, stroking him slowly, fingers pulsing around the shaft.  “I need this.  What do you need?”  He bent his head forward, trying to even out his breathing, gripping her hips in a desperate attempt to keep himself grounded in reality.

“Christ, you know what I need,” he bit out, before her tongue was in his mouth again.  Then she let go of him and tugged his pants down.  He kicked the puddle of clothing away, and Carol pushed at his chest, watching him fall back onto the couch, dick standing tall and proud in his lap.  She bit her lip, admiring the way his cock curved slightly with a thick vein running along the underside.  She hadn’t known what to expect, but this was certainly a plus.

He was long and thick, and Carol couldn’t help but feel something stir in her belly as the heat between her legs began to overpower her.  She watched as his hand twitched at his thigh with the distinct, natural urge to touch himself, but he fought it.   She could see the way his breath hitched in his chest, the way his cock bobbed as he fought to keep his composure, and she quickly  slid her panties down her legs, stepping out of them and moving to stand between his legs. 

His gaze wandered down her chest, over her breasts and to the patch of hair between her legs.  He barely had time to process the glorious sight before him, however, because she quickly straddled him, one knee on either side of him, and she was kissing him again. 

He let out a low growl the second her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.  And his hands were sliding down her back and over her ass, up her pale, slender thighs, and he could feel the heat radiating from her core, and he didn’t want to waste another moment .

She gasped when she felt his fingers on her thigh, sliding upward, curving against her flesh, memorizing her with his fingertips.  She moaned, closing her eyes and rocking against his hand the moment he slipped his fingers against her heat.  Her hips bucked against him, and he slid his fingers through her fold, finding the little bud that immediately brought a whimper out of her when he touched it. 

She reached between them then, grasping his wrist, holding his hand there as she rocked against him, and he felt his cock twitch when he saw the way her head fell back and her mouth opened in a silent cry.  And then she was moaning, gasping for breath, and he could feel her sticky warmth coating his fingers. 

_Holy shit, did she just--?_

“You…”

“Oh God,” she panted, leaning forward, her fingers rubbing soft circles against the back of his neck while she rested her forehead against his, breaths coming in small puffs against his lips.  “Oh God.”  She released her hold on his wrist, and he brought his hand to her hip, holding on as she struggled to remember how to breathe. 

“You ok?” he asked.  She answered him with a kiss, threading her fingers through his hair, opening up, tasting him, clutching him as if letting go would mean it was all over.  And then her hand moved between them, fingers curling around his dick, and she trailed her tongue along his lower lip, teasing him as she slid along his length, slicking him up, moaning softly as her inner walls fluttered in anticipation of taking all of him in.

And then, she shifted, poising herself just around him, sighing softly as she slid down, taking him in slowly, watching the way his head fell back and his eyes slammed shut, and it was intoxicating.  She put her hands on his strong, broad shoulders, bracing herself as she stretched around him, aching in the best way she could imagine as they came together.

“Fuck,” she hissed out, burying her face against his neck as she sunk down onto him, moaning as her body adjusted to this new sensation, and she felt his hands move over her back.  Her legs felt like jelly, but she knew she was going to have to do all the work in this position, so she let herself adjust long enough to gather up her strength, and she began to move.  Her breasts bounced softly against his chest, and he gripped her hips, keeping her steady as she rode him.

He’d fantasized it, late at night in his bed, twisting one out in utter desperation to feel something other than anger or pain or fucking regret.  And in the aftermath, he’d lay there, panting, feeling guilty somehow, using her in his mind to find some sort of release.  And he’d been too afraid to do anything.

But now, she was here in his arms, and she was riding him, and he was buried inside of her feeling like he was home, and everything seemed to spin around him, bringing him to the brink every time her walls fluttered around him.  He cupped her jaw in his hand, bringing her close in a hungry kiss, gently nipping at her bottom lip as her hands ghosted down his arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

That’s when he felt it.  The heat overpowering him, and suddenly she was overtaking his senses.  The feel of her warmth, her softness, her gentle caresses.  The scent of her skin, the scent of her arousal.  The sight of her head rolling back as she gasped for breath, the sound of her quickened breaths, her rising moans, the sound of her skin sliding against his.  The taste of her on his tongue.  He was drowning in her, and he was losing control faster than he’d have liked.

He screwed his eyes shut and buried his face against her neck, pressing kisses along her collarbones, as her fingers knotted into his hair.  His breathing was ragged now, and she was so close.  He could tell by the way her gasps muted, the way her fingers tightened in his hair, the way her knees dug deep into the couch as she began to move faster.  She bit back a cry when he reached between them, circling her clit with his thumb, and that was her undoing.  She cried out.  Loudly.  And the last thing he wanted was to quiet her.  It was beautiful to watch her fly, head bent back, mouth agape as her skin glistened in sweat.  And her orgasm was triggering his, sending him hurtling toward the finish line. 

“I ain’t gonna….aw, fuck.  Carol,” he grunted, digging his fingers deeper into her hips, as her head lolled forward, and he suckled at his neck. 

“It’s ok,” she panted.  “Let go.”  She continued to ride him until she felt his muscles go rigid under her fingertips for a moment.  And then everything was warm and sticky, and she rested her head against his shoulder, smiling sleepily as he started to go soft inside of her.

“M’sorry,” he muttered, leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry for _that_ ,” she chuckled, leaning back to wipe the hair out of his eyes.  He was covered in sweat, and the room smelled like sex, and all she was kissing him, and he thought his heart might explode in his chest.  _This_ was not what he expected, but it was better than he could have dreamed.

She seemed to curl around him, wrapping her legs around his hips, and she lifted his head with a little gentle pressure from her thumb.  She smiled then, kissing his forehead and tasting the salt of his skin.  She sat there on his lap, heart hammering against her ribs, still joined with him, still feeling the fluttering deep inside, wondering if he could feel them, too.  He sighed then, leaning head back against the couch, and she leaned back with him, kissing him lazily, sleepily as they came down together.

“You planned this, didn’t ya?” he asked with a smirk after he found his voice again.

“Who, me?” she asked innocently, kissing his chin.

“Yeah, you,” he snorted.  “You brought me down here to have yer way with me.”

“Maybe.  Is that ok?” she asked, nipping at his earlobe.  He chuckled then, rubbing his face with one hand before his arm fell limply to the side.

“Gimme five minutes, and I’ll return the favor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there's much interest in this one, but here's another chapter.

Chapter 3

“Ok, this was a bad idea,” Carol snorted, as Daryl buried his face against her neck, trying to get comfortable on the creaky old couch.  “Daryl…I can’t.  I can’t do this.”  She pushed at his shoulders.  “I’ve got a spring poking me in the ass.”

“Didn’t hear me complainin’, did ya?” he asked, moving off of her with a grin on his face, as she nudged his thigh with her bare foot.

“That was the other cushion,” she laughed, sitting up and moving off of the couch, jumping out of the way just before Daryl could grab her and pull her back down onto him. 

“Where you goin’?”

“We should probably go home.”

“You serious?” he asked, sitting up a little and running his hand through his hair.  “Thought I was gonna…return the favor.”

“I think I need a shower first,” Carol laughed, sliding her panties up over her legs.

“Don’t care about that,” he replied, reaching for her.  She stepped back and shook her head.

“Maybe you don’t,” she laughed.  “But we should get back.”  The crestfallen look on Daryl’s face was absolutely endearing. She quickly pulled her pants and top on before she tossed him his clothes.  “You better get dressed, Pookie.  It’s kinda chilly out there tonight.”   With a sigh, Daryl stood, making certain she got a good look at the entire, naked package before he grudgingly slid his shirt over his head.

Carol quirked an eyebrow, admiring the view of him standing there in nothing but a shirt, and she bit her lip, trying to decide if maybe she could drag this night out a little longer by falling to her knees in front of him, but she knew that if they didn’t get back in the house now, they’d risk getting caught by one of their housemates getting up in the night to take a piss or something. 

Daryl tugged his pants back on, and Carol smiled then, bridging the gap between them.

“You look like somebody kicked your puppy,” she pouted, draping her arms around his neck.

“Was hopin’ to prove I can hold out longer than that in round two.”

“Oh, we’ll have round two,” she chuckled, kissing him sweetly, before his hands tightened at her hips and pulled her in close.  “But let’s get home first.  Then you can return the favor.”  She gave him a soft peck on the lips and then whispered against his mouth. “Just so you know, I wouldn’t mind if you went down first.”

“Holy shit,” he groaned, before Carol’s tongue was in his mouth again, and it took every bit of will power he could muster not to pick her up and fuck her right up against the wall.  But then she pulled back, and she ran her fingers through her hair, scalp still slick with sweat.  She smirked, noting how his forehead was still beaded with sweat and how his hair was damp and sticking to his forehead. 

“I think we _both_ could use a shower.  Don’t you think?”

*~*~*~*

Daryl nearly lost his balance the second she was on her knees and her hand was curled around his dick.  His hips thrust forward, and Carol eyed him, running her hand up and down his shaft, watching the way his eyes rolled back and his chest hitched with each staggered breath. 

The warm water was starting to run a little on the cool side, but Daryl didn’t seem to notice.  In fact, he felt like his skin was on fire, and when Carol’s tongue darted out to swirl around the head of his dick, he was pretty sure he would spontaneously combust at any given moment.

He hadn’t realized that was what their post-wash make out was leading to, but the second she’d started kissing his chest and moving lower to his stomach as she went down on her knees, his head had started swimming.

He gripped the ledge where the soap sat, and his fingernails whitened under the pressure.  He’d never gotten a blow job in the shower before, but he was pretty sure that if he didn’t hold on for dear life, they might both end up hurt and embarrassed here. 

She started slowly, keeping her hand curled at the base of his dick, controlling how much she took in, how fast she went, giving him a gentle squeeze with each upward stroke of her tongue.

His fingers swept down over the back of her head, and she tensed for a brief moment, before she relaxed, realizing he wasn’t grabbing her hair or putting pressure on her.  For that very reason, she’d hated doing this for Ed in the early years of their marriage.  He’d wanted to control it, to make her move the way he wanted her to move.

Daryl’s finger tips were gentle as he slid them down the back of her neck and over her collarbone.  She shivered under his touch and took him in further, closing her eyes when his hips thrust forward a little too quickly. 

Steadying himself, he forced himself not to lose control as Carol used her tongue and her lips and her hands to bring him closer to the edge.  And it wasn’t long before he felt that familiar burning, that tugging deep inside, that bubble about to burst without warning.

“Hey,” he got out, gently placing his hand on the side of her face.  She opened her eyes, looking up at him.  “I’m gonna…”  But she didn’t stop.  She kept going until she could taste him on her tongue, feel the warmth coating the back of her throat until he was finished, and when she finally stood up, she was shaky, and a flush had spread over her face and chest. 

What the hell was he supposed to say after something like that?  Was he supposed to say anything at all?  She was looking at him like she wanted to devour him in a very good way, and all he could do was breathe and try not to fall down. 

“Come on,” she said softly, reaching behind him to cut off the water.  “I still need you to return the favor.”

“Christ,” he bit out, as Carol took his hand and moved it down her belly and between her legs.  She gasped the second his fingers were between her thighs, moving upward, stroking her, slipping against her slick folds.  She gasped when she slipped a finger inside, stroking her slowly as his thumb rubbed against her clit.  Her knees began to tremble, and she took a deep breath, curling her fingers around his wrist.

“Ok, we have to go,” she chuckled.  “I’ll go first, you go last.  Don’t even think about getting  dressed.”  She stepped out onto the towel she’d put on the floor, and she gathered up her clothes into her arms as Daryl did the same. 

Normally, he’d have a pretty big problem with walking across the hall naked when there were people home, but given that it was the middle of the night and everybody was hopefully asleep, and he had a naked Carol to look forward to when they got to the solitude of her room, he would have danced the salsa naked with the lights on if it meant he got to be with her.

Carol peeked out into the hall and gave him an all-clear nod before rushing across to her room.  Daryl flipped off the light and proceeded to follow after her, quickly shutting the door behind him when he was safely inside.  He locked the door for good measure and deposited his clothes in a pile on the floor.

“Alright,” Carol murmured, turning from her bed just in time to be tackled down to the mattress.  “Oof!”  Daryl stifled her laugh with a kiss, and she smacked his arm playfully.

“You realize we’re going to get caught, don’t you?”

“Locked the door,” he murmured against her mouth before trailing lazy kisses down the side of her neck and over her shoulder.

“Yeah, but just wait ‘til morning.  They’re gonna know,” she pointed out.  “You sure you’re ready for that?”

“Rick says a thing, and I’ll remind him it’s his own damned fault for keepin’ us awake.”

“So we’re blaming Rick for this?” Carol asked with a giggle.

“And Michonne,” Daryl murmured, flicking his tongue over her nipple and getting a moan in response.  “And you with yer sex talk and gettin’ all handsy.”

“Oh, it’s my fault, huh?” she asked, as she brought her knees up, placing her feet flat against the mattress as he kissed his way down her stomach.

“Mmm,” he murmured, trailing his tongue over her belly button. 

“Well, somebody had to make the first move,” she sighed, bringing her hand down so she could run her fingers through his hair.  “Or else we’d still be sitting on that couch trying not to touch each other.”

“Yeah,” he smirked, nipping at her hipbone.  “Thanks for that.”

“You’re thanking me for jumping you?”

“You’re right.  Somebody had to make the first move.  Wasted too much time.”

“Yeah,” she considered, worrying her lip between her teeth as she arched her neck to look at him.  His hands were on her hips, and he was staring at her, eyes blue eyes fixed on hers, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “You…uh…oh…you know what you’re doing.” It was certainly not a question.  He had settled between her legs like he was meant to be there, like he was home.

“Done it a couple times,” he offered, kissing the patch of skin below her naval.  “That surprise you?”

“A little,” she said softly, gently grazing her fingertips along his jaw as he rested his chin on her belly.  “You’ve always been so closed off.  I assumed it was from your past, you know?  But you never talk about your past.  You don’t talk about people you knew before.”

“They’re gone,” he said quietly.  “There were a couple girls after high school.  But it wasn’t…I was tryin’ to make myself be somethin’ else.  Merle gave me shit all the time.  Guess he thought if he could get over it, I could too.  But it never lasted, you know?”

“I know.  Pretending to be someone else only gets you so far.”  He took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles gently.  “Never really cared about it.  Could take it or leave it.  But then you…you came along and scared the hell outta me.”

“I did?” she asked with a curious grin.

“Yeah.  Never knew nobody like you before.  Was afraid of losin’ ya.  I let myself get as close as I could get, but gettin’ too close was like playin’ with fire.”

“Now?” she asked quietly, as he kissed her other hipbone. 

“Now I know if I die tomorrow, I ain’t gonna have no regrets about us.”  He glanced up at her.

“C’mere,” she whispered, biting her lip and urging him to crawl back up so she could properly kiss him.  He crawled over her, taking his time, kissing the swells of her breasts and the hollow of her throat.  She moaned softly the moment his lips were on hers, and she slid her hands over his arms and over the scars on his back.

When he pulled back, he brushed his hand along the side of her face, fingertips dancing along her jaw and then over her lips, and she kissed the pads of his fingers.  And then he was moving lower again, kissing down her chest and her stomach, settling between her legs again, settling as comfortably as he could between her legs with his erection pressed against the mattress.  He groaned then, burying his face against her stomach, relishing the feel of her fingers threading through his hair. 

She gasped, arching back the moment his mouth was on her, and she had to clap one hand over her mouth, biting against her palm to keep from crying out when he slid his tongue up her slit and over her clit, teasing it mercilessly.  He steadied her trembling hips with one hand placed against her belly, while he used his other hand, pushing two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out slowly. 

“Oh God,” she bit out.  “Daryl…oh my God.  Yeah.”  Her head slammed back against the pillow, and she brought one hand up over her belly and over her breasts and then up to her neck before she gripped the pillow under her head and held on for dear life.

She squeezed her eyes shut, digging her heels into the mattress, wondering how the hell they hadn’t been doing this before tonight? She was trembling all over, and she was certain her heart might beat out of her chest, and light burst behind her eyes when she squeezed them shut.  And for a moment, he stopped touching her, and her eyes flew open, only for him to replace his fingers with his tongue.  And then she was rocking her hips against his mouth, and every nerve ending in her body seemed to spark to life.  She could feel nothing but his mouth on her, his hands on her hips, his tongue inside of her, his thumb teasing her clit as he brought her closer and closer.

She gasped for breath, gripping his hair between her fingers, rocking her hips a little harder, arching up to memorize the image of his face between her legs, his eyes locked on hers. 

“Oh God,” she panted.  “Daryl, I’m…oh my God.”  She felt her heart quicken, felt her breath hitch, felt the tingle in her toes and the throbbing in her core, and then, just as he flicked his thumb over her clit again, she came undone, crying out without restraint as Daryl lapped at her juices, kissing the inside of her thigh before resting his chin on her stomach to watch her ride out the wave and slowly come back down to earth.  “Oh my God, you…are…”  She covered her face with her hands, struggling for words, struggling to remember her own name at that point. 

“You good?” he asked, chuckling as Carol lowered her hands and looked  down at him with a mix of awe and amusement on her face.

“Good is an understatement,” she laughed, sitting up to tug on his arm.  “Come up here and kiss me.”  And he did.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Oh, fuck.  Daryl!” she hissed out.  “Oh God!  Don’t stop!  Fuck…harder.” 

“Loud mouth,” he smirked, before he sucked her tongue into his mouth, thrusting harder and deeper, making the bedpost rattle.  He pulled back then, watching as her head fell back over the side of the bed.  He gripped her hips, lifting her ass off the bed a little to change the angle, and the friction was almost too much.  He let out a muted groan as her walls clenched around him, and she was holding onto the side of the bed as he fucked her. 

He couldn’t exactly remember how they’d got so turned around on the bed, but he’d pretty much lost control of all coherent thoughts after Carol’s second orgasm.  They were zeroing in on six good minutes, and he was simply in awe that he hadn’t come yet.

She was half off the bed now, and he couldn’t even see her face.  Well, that wouldn’t do. 

He pulled out, tugging at her hips, sliding her back up onto the bed, watching as the redness left her face. 

“C’mere,” he grunted. He opened his mouth to say the next thought that came into his head, but he reconsidered, and she caught the way that he bit his tongue. 

“Talk to me,” she panted.  “I wanna hear you say it.”  She gasped when he slid back home, fitting with her like they were made for each other, and _God_ , did it feel like heaven.  He’d never been with a woman who wanted to hear him talk to her, or at least, not with one who encouraged it.  “Tell me.”  She arched up, kissing him hotly as he thrust into her harder than before.  He pulled back as she gasped for breath.  “Oh, fuck.”  She gasped for breath, and her nails bit into the flesh on his shoulders.  “Talk to me.  Please.”  He buried his face against her neck, sucking there as he fought to keep from losing control.  He was almost there, but he wanted to give her one more for the road. 

“I wanna see your face when you come,” he growled out against her ear.   Her lips twisted into a smile for half a second before her eyes screwed shut, and she arched back, mouth opening in a silent cry of pleasure.  Her walls tightened around him, and he continued thrusting into her until her hands were knotted into the bed sheets. 

He buried his face against her neck, thrusting faster, rocking against her until he let go and collapsed atop her. 

“Oh my God,” he muttered, rolling off of her as they both fought to catch their breaths.  Her breasts bounced with each shaky breath, and he rolled to his side to drape one arm across her stomach.  He kissed at her neck, tasting the salt of her skin as she closed her eyes and came down from her high.

“Oh my God,” she echoed, eyelids fluttering open as the early morning light began to filter in through the slats in the blinds.  “We didn’t sleep, and everybody will be up soon.”  Daryl groaned and ran his hand over his face.

“You want me to leave?”

“I didn’t say that,” she laughed, curling up against him, trailing her fingertips down his chest and then lower, dancing along his hips as his flaccid dick twitched in her direction.

“It’s gonna be a few minutes.  I ain’t as young as I used to be.”  He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her softly. 

The click of the door downstairs opening and then latching back into place had Daryl sitting up in bed, glaring at the door.

“I think it’s just Carl coming home,” she said softly.  She sighed then.  “Everybody’ll be up soon.”

“You wanna sleep?”

“Mmm,” she said with a tired yawn.  “I do, but I have to help Olivia at the pantry today.”

“Shit,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes. 

“You wanna sleep?” she asked.

“Nah.  I’m good.”

“You don’t have a run today.  You should rest,” she offered, stroking his back idly as he sat there in the middle of her bed.  She sat up then, kissing his shoulder.  “You should rest.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll take a nap after I leave Olivia’s.  I promise.”  She smiled then, sliding her hand across his stomach.  “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah,” he promised, leaning over to kiss her softly.  “Wouldn’t miss it.” 

*~*~*~*

Daryl had dressed fairly quickly and retreated to his room, while Carol had dressed in a comfortable pair of khakis and a blue top.  When she made her way downstairs to, Michonne was sitting at the table with a glass of juice in one hand and her head in the other.  Carol couldn’t help but bite back a smile as she sat down across from her friend.

“Rough night?”

“You could say that,” Michonne groaned, taking a sip of juice. 

“Yeah,” Carol chuckled.  “Same here.”

“Oh God,” Michonne muttered.  “I’m sorry.  I know we were loud.  I’m sorry.”  Carol pursed her lips for a moment.  “I haven’t heard Daryl stir all morning.  We must’ve kept him up, too.”

“Uh…yeah,” Carol said slowly.  “Michonne, you didn’t hear anything unusual last night or…or this morning, did you?”

“No,” Michonne replied, furrowing her brows.  “I was pretty much dead once I got to sleep.”

“Oh,” Carol said slowly.  “You, um…oh.”  Michonne glanced up at Carol, and she frowned. 

“You should get some rest.  You look awful.”

“Thanks,” Carol snorted.  “So do you.”  Michonne couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face.  “But you look happy.”  Michonne paused.

“So do you.  I’m glad to see you feeling better.  It hasn’t been easy, that’s for sure.”  Michonne took another sip of juice.  Carol cleared her throat then and hopped up from the chair, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. 

“I should be going.  Olivia’ll be expecting me.” 

“Alright.  And I’ll try to tell Rick to keep it down next time.”

“Rick?  Please, you were just as loud as him,” Carol teased, causing Michonne’s jaw to drop. 

“Oh my God,” Michonne groaned, as Carol flashed her a bright smile and headed out the back door.  At that moment, Rick came down the stairs tucking his shirt into his jeans.  He greeted Michonne with a kiss and took a sip of her juice.

“Morning.”

“You better keep that smile toned down a few notches,” Michonne warned with a raised eyebrow.  “I’m pretty sure we kept our housemates awake last night.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Michonne replied with a smirk. 

“Funny,” Rick chuckled.  “I don’t think it was us so much as somethin’ else.”

“What are you talking about?” Michonne wondered, as Rick sat down across from her.

“You didn’t hear the show last night?  Hell, it’s about time those two finally got things figured out.”

“What?!” Michonne asked, eyes wide.

“You really were knocked out, weren’t you?” Rick smirked cockily.  Michonne rolled her eyes.

“You mean…they were…”

“Yeah, and lemme tell ya, they’ve got no room to talk about being loud.”

“Oh my God.”

*~*~*~*~*

Carol yawned as she stopped in front of Daryl’s bedroom door.  She listened for a moment, hearing nothing before she slowly opened the door.  She expected to see him passed out and snoring, but what she found instead was something much more interesting.

He was lying buck naked in the middle of the bed with his dick in his hand, pumping furiously as he leaned his head back against the pillow with his eyes closed.  She gasped softly as she stood there before quickly moving into the room and shutting the door behind her, locking it. 

He shot up in bed, eyes wide as he faced her, blush filling his cheeks as he saw her gaze directed toward his cock in his hand. 

“Christ, I thought you was…”

“You should lock your door,” she chuckled, quickly discarding her clothes and crossing the room to crawl into the bed.  “I thought you were gonna sleep.”

“I did. But I woke up with this, and I figured I should do somethin’ about it.”

“Allow me,” she offered, kissing him softly before she moved to straddle his waist.  She reached between them, stroking his dick and feeling her walls flutter and her core throb with budding arousal as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Holy shit, you’re amazing,” he groaned out, resting his forehead against her shoulder.  She curled her legs around his waist then, and he brought his hand between them, stroking her folds, teasing her clit until his fingers were slick with her fluids.

“Mmm, you’re not so bad yourself,” she offered, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth and giving it a little nibble.  She let go of his dick and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing contentedly as he moved to stroke her thigh.

“You sure you ain’t too tired?” he asked, laying her back against the mattress and settling between her legs.

“I’m exhausted,” she laughed.  “But all I could think about was this.”  She reached between them again, gripping the base of his dick and guiding him inside.  She whimpered against his mouth when he kissed her.  “I think we may have a problem.  This is all I want.”  He snorted against her neck and peppered kisses along her throat.

“If that’s the only problem we got today,” he offered, pulling out before thrusting home again, “I’d say we’re off to a pretty good start.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_His lungs burned, and he was running.  Running after the car as the dust from the road sprayed up, blinding him.  She was gone.  She was leaving.  She wasn’t coming back.  He’d left the church, thinking he could find her in time, thinking he could stop her from leaving him again.  And he’d been too late.  She couldn’t see him in the darkness of the night, and even if she could, he wasn’t so sure she’d stop.  She didn’t want to be there anyway._

Daryl woke with a start, groaning as he rolled over in his bed, heart racing as if he’d really been running, as if he’d really been chasing her.  He draped his arm across the bed, finding the mattress cold and empty, and he sat up, blinking into the morning light.  She was gone.  She was really gone.

His heart pounded a little faster, and his stomach tightened as he pulled himself out of bed and dressed, making good time getting across the hall to her room to find her bed made and empty and not one sign of her there at all.

He searched the house, checking for her, wondering if maybe she’d snuck outside with his cigarettes for a secret smoke, though he knew she’d quit that shit long enough ago that it would be stupid to start up again. 

But she was nowhere. 

His stomach twisted into knots, and he started down the hall from the back of the house, only to find Carl coming in with Judith in his arms.

“Hey,” Carl said with a nod, shifting Judith to his other hip.

“You seen Carol?”

“Uh, yeah.  She was heading toward the gates a few minutes ago.  Why?”  Daryl paused for a moment before turning to head back up the stairs.  He grabbed his crossbow from his room before he headed back down and out into the street, the steel gates looming as he rushed toward them.

*~*~*~*

 _This was a bad idea._ Carol shouldered up against the wall, squeezing in between it and a rusted old car, narrowly escaping the walker arm swinging toward her.  Its bony fingers barely snagged the neck of her shirt, but she wrenched away and managed to get out of its grasp.  She huffed, using her upper body strength to hoist herself out form between the wall and the car, and just as the walker threw itself in her direction, it slumped forward with a bolt through the eye.  Carol looked up to see Daryl just outside the gate, crossbow lowering as he watched her.

“Thanks,” she panted, wiping her sweaty palms on her pant legs. 

“What the hell are you doin’ out here?”

“I came out to get some acorns,” she replied, ducking down to feel for her knife under the car.  She found it a patch of tall grass, and she quickly tucked it back into her belt.

“Thought you did that yesterday.”

“Well, there were a whole bunch more that I couldn’t carry.  I figured it was as good a time as any.”

“You coulda woke me up.”

“You were sleeping so peacefully,” she said with a little pout, only he didn’t seem to be amused.  “Oh, come on.  I had to go back to my room anyway.  I got a shower, and I felt refreshed, so I went out.”  He still didn’t look convinced.  “I can take care of myself, Daryl.  You don’t have to come rescue me.”  Daryl was silent then, and Carol decided to bite back the irritation she was feeling and let it go, considering she knew Daryl had always looked out for her since the beginning.

She walked past him, and to her surprise—and maybe even a little to his own surprise—he grabbed her hand.  She looked down at their fingers, entwined, and then she looked up at him. 

“You weren’t there.”

“Where’d you think I was?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.  Daryl looked down for a moment, clearly struggling to find the words.  When he looked back up at her forcing himself to make eye contact and let her in, Carol felt her heart sink, because she knew exactly what he was thinking about, and before she could stop him, the words came flying out.

“I lost you once ‘cause Rick made a choice.  Then you almost left again that night at the church.”  Carol frowned then, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Daryl, I’m not going anywhere.  This is our home now.”  Daryl let go of her hand before looking skyward.

“C’mon.  We best get back.  Storm’s comin’ in.”

“Daryl,” Carol bit out, stopping and watching him walk away.  “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothin’,” he replied, glancing over his shoulder.  Finally, she took a deep breath and caught up to him, stepping in front of him to get in his way. 

“What brought this on?  And don’t say ‘nothin’.’” 

“Just…had a dream is all,” he said after a moment.  “About that night at the church.  ‘Cept you left, and I couldn’t get to you.”  He shook his head.  “I tried to get Beth back.  Tried runnin’ after her, thinkin’ I couldn’t lose her, ‘cause it’d be like losin’ Sophia all over again.  I dealt with it.  I guess I accepted it in a way, but I still blamed myself, ‘cause I was s’posed to look after her.  Then you came, you saved us, and I knew there had to be some good left in this fucked up world.  And then I saw you packin’ up that car, and I remember thinkin’ that if I lost you, it’d be the last thing I ever lost.”

“Daryl,” she stammered, taking a step toward him, reaching out to lace her fingers with his again. 

“Back in Atlanta, you still didn’t know.  And things’ve been better.  But I still worry you ain’t gonna be there someday.  That’s why when I woke up, I just…I panicked.”

“Daryl,” she whispered, “I’m not going anywhere.  I wanted to leave.  I’ve thought about it.  I’ve done some things I’m not proud of since coming here.  But I’m not leaving.  I have a reason to stay.”  She swallowed hard and she squeezed his hand.  “I love you.  I _know_ that.  I feel it.  I’ve felt it for a long time, but like you said, I haven’t been myself.  You helped pull me out of that darkness.”

“You did all that yourself,” he reminded her.  Carol smiled then and nodded.

“Maybe,” she offered.  “But somewhere in between, I realized that all this time we’ve wasted, the only thing I wanted in the safety of these walls was _you_.  I love you.”  It was the second time she’d said it, and he still didn’t seem to be hearing her.  “Daryl.”

“I ain’t never loved nobody before,” he said quietly.  “But I felt it.  I felt it a long time ago.”  He cleared his throat.  “I do, ya know?”

“I know,” she smiled, brushing her fingertips along his jaw as the rain began to patter down onto the ground, cold and stinging.  Carol shivered and squeezed his hand.  “Come on.  Let’s go home.”

*~*~*

Her fingers twitched against the flexing muscles of his back.  She buried her face against his neck as he rocked into her, hands pressing firmly into the mattress as he tried to keep his motions slow, steady, trying to make it last for her. 

She was on the downswing of an orgasm, face pink and perfect, as her eyelids fluttered open, and she leaned back to stare into his eyes.  She kissed his forehead before gasping against his skin, ankle hooking around his leg as she begged him in whispers to bring her home again.

“Please,” she panted.  “Oh God.”  Her nails bit into the skin on his lower back, and he sucked in a hiss in response, muffling a cry of pleasure in her mouth as his tongue sought hers and the taste of her sent him reeling.

She pulled back in a moment, head falling back against the pillow, and he closed his eyes when her walls began to squeeze him tight, and he thought for a moment he might black out.  When he felt her fingertips stroke his cheek, he opened his eyes and looked down at her, seeing the way her eyes filled with more than just lust, more than just raw desire.  She loved him, and he felt that, and this was so much more than just sex and hormones.  This was love.  This was being with the one person who he’d never expected to find.  Being complete with them.  Being better than he’d ever thought he could be.

“Let go,” she whispered, as she breached the cusp of an orgasm and cried out her own pleasure.  He buried his face against her neck, thrusting a little harder this time, breathing her in like his life depended on it.  And when he came, he collapsed against her, tangled in her legs and in her arms, soothed by the soft touch of her hands on his shoulders and neck.  She kissed him then, a blur of sweat and breath and a heady, dizzying feeling that soon tapered to pure contentment.  He’d thought it couldn’t get better than those first few times of exploration and raw lust.  He was wrong.  It only got better each time.  He knew, in that moment, that he’d spend the rest of his life craving her, and he was more than fine with that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_“Oh, God!  Oh, yeah.  Rick!  Unh!  Yeah.  Don’t stop!”_

Carol groaned, rolling over in her bed, pulling her pillow up over her ears to no avail.  She was wide awake, and the longer she lay there listening to the goings on in the very next room, the more her heart began to race, the more her core began to throb, the more she understood that her most basic instincts were telling her she wanted sex, and she wanted it as soon as humanly possible.

She groaned.  The pillow smelled like Daryl.  She was sleeping in his room, after all.  But he’d left just before sunrise to prepare for a run he and Aaron were going on later that afternoon. 

 _“You’re so tight.  So fuckin’ tight.  You like that?  Huh?”_ Rick growled on the other side of the wall. 

She groaned, sliding her hand between her legs, squeezing her thighs tightly around it as her fingers curled up, sliding into her slick, wet folds.  She panted softly, closing her eyes as she began to stroke herself.  She brushed her other hand up over her breasts, pinching one nipple slightly between her thumb and forefinger before the headboard in the other room banged against the wall.

 _What the hell am I doing?_   She sat up quickly, reaching blindly for something to wear.  She came up with the pair of black yoga pants and a white t-shirt she’d worn long enough to slip across the hall the night before.  In retrospect, she sort of regretted her decision to not wear a bra and panties, but it had been worth it last night.  Boy, had it been worth it.

She tiptoed out of Daryl’s room and made her way down the stairs, running her fingers through her messy hair, passing by a mirror in the hall and groaning at the sight of herself.  She had the fucked-all-night look, and she didn’t regret a thing.

She peeked out the front door and then out the back.  No sign of Daryl.  It wasn’t until she heard the metallic clink of something hitting cement in the garage that Carol figured that was the only place he could be.

She opened up the garage door and saw him there, bent over his bike, dressed for the day, angel wings on full display on his back.  He was tightening something with a wrench, and Carol couldn’t help but admire the way his ass looked in those freshly-patched trousers.  He certainly had a magnificent ass, and though she found herself staring a little too long, it was certainly worth it.

Finally, she cleared her throat to make her presence known.  Daryl glanced over his shoulder and let his gaze wander up from her bare feet and over the hardened peaks of her nipples under the fabric of her shirt.  When he finally looked into her eyes, he found a fire he’d become accustomed to in the time they’d spent together, and seeing the way her lips parted slightly and her neck and chest flushed pink made his groin tighten in response.  His nostrils flared, and he watched as she closed the door and locked it, propping an axe under the knob to insure them a little extra privacy.

Then her finger was on the garage door opener, and it groaned and creaked, popping on metal rails as it slid shut, closing them in.

She came to him then, and the second her hands were in his hair and her tongue was in his mouth, he was getting hard, and he groaned, gripping her hips in his hands.  She panted softly when she broke the kiss; eyes heavily lidded as Daryl sought her out, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

“What got into you?” he asked, a smirk spreading over his face to show he was pleased.

“Rick and Michonne were going at it,” she murmured, tugging at his belt. 

“That gets you hot?” Daryl asked, sliding one hand past the waistband of her pants, finding her without panties and absolutely soaking wet.  He sucked a sharp breath through his teeth, rubbing her as her hips bucked against his hand.   

“No,” she panted, nipping at his bottom lip.  “I was already hot.  But they were driving me crazy.  I needed to find you.”

“Glad you did,” he smirked before sucking her tongue into his mouth.  She moaned softly, fingers fumbling with his belt buckle before it went slack in the loops his pants.  He growled the second her fingers curled around his dick. 

“Can’t stop thinking about you.  I _crave_ you,” she panted against his mouth as she pumped her fist around his dick.  He was already hard, and her fingers were trembling.  He groaned against her mouth, bringing his hands to her hips, pulling her close. 

“Tell me what you want.  Tell me,” he growled, pulling back to suck at her throat, feeling her pulse rush against his lips and tongue, feeling her breath hitch in her chest.

“You,” she panted, pulling away from him.  “I want you to fuck me.  Now.”  He watched as she tugged at the waistband of her pants, pulling them far enough down her hips that when she leaned over the back of his motorcycle, her pussy glistened for him.  His own breath caught in his chest, and he had to take a moment to process this.  Here she was, standing before him, leaning over his bike, telling him to fuck her right here in the garage of their house, and his dick was twitching in his own hand.  He nearly tripped over his pants that had pooled at his ankles when he tried to get to her. 

He kicked his pants out of the way, gripping her pants and tugging them down just a little further.  He pressed up behind her, his dick hard and slipping against her folds.  She bowed her head forward, gasping as her knees trembled, and she gripped the back of the bike to keep herself standing.

“Talk to me,” she panted, arching up, wrapping an arm around his neck as he nipped at her earlobe.

“What?”

“I wanna hear you talk to me,” she bit out, as his hand came around, stroking down her belly, fingers teasing at her clit when he dipped a little lower.  She bucked backward, and he groaned against her ear, gripping his dick and slowly sliding the tip just inside.  But he stopped, and she whined against his mouth when he kissed her.  “Don’t stop.  Please.” 

“You want it?” he asked then, pressing his face against the crook of her neck, mustering up all the courage he could to do this for her.  If it was what she wanted, he sure as hell was going to give it to her. 

“I want it,” she pleaded.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet, sweetheart,” he growled out, trailing his hand up under her shirt, teasing her nipples with his fingertips.  “Unless you want the whole house down here bangin’ on the door.”

“I can be quiet,” she shot back.  “Can you?”  Daryl smirked against her ear before his hand moved lower again. 

“You’re so wet,” he murmured, licking a line up from her shoulder to her earlobe.  She trembled in front of him, and he couldn’t help but feel his cock twitch in delight that she was eating all of this up.  “Christ, you’re so fuckin’ wet.”  His fingertips teased her clit again, and she gasped, pushing back against him, taking him in further.  “You feel so good.  Ain’t never felt nothin’ like this before.”  He pressed a kiss against the back of her neck before he pulled out and thrust forward again.  She choked out a cry of pleasure and gripped the back of the motorcycle a little tighter, bending forward to give him better access.  For a moment, he faltered, watching the way her shoulders heaved as she took in ragged breaths.  Her walls clenched around him, and he gently moved his hand down her back.  “You ok?  Did I hurt you?”

“I’m good,” she bit out, sliding her feet apart so she could open up a little more for him.  She sighed then, when he pulled out and slowly sunk back into her, as if nearly snuffing out a flame, only to move his hand away so it could burn anew.  “Oh my God.”  He wrapped one arm around her then, just around her middle, and he held her close as he began to fuck her, letting one hand tease her clit before trailing upward to her breasts, keeping the fire burning through her veins as she bent her head forward again and moved with him, every nerve ending of her body singing and begging for more of his touch.

He was close.  The mewling sounds that escaped her as she tried to force herself to be quiet coincided with his own muted grunts as he pressed kisses to the backs of her shoulder blades.  She was tight around him, muscles fluttering.  It didn’t take long for her to come, and then she was brushing his hand away from between her legs, as if to tell him she was far too sensitive.  He gripped her hips then, thrusting faster and harder as she slumped over the back of the bike, meeting each of his thrusts until he was slumping over her back, forcing himself to hold on long enough for her to fly again.

“It’s ok,” she panted, squeezing her eye shut tight.  “It’s ok.”  And then he found his strength again, pressing kisses to her back as he thrust through his own orgasm, spilling into her until there was nothing left.  And then, in a breathy, wordless stupor, they released each other, and she turned to wrap her arms around his neck, feeling as if her bones had turned to jelly for a moment.  She wasn’t sure if she was hugging him or using him to help herself stand.  Either way, it felt good, and when he pressed his lips to hers again, she sighed, temporarily sated.  But she knew it wouldn’t be long before the pangs of hunger hit her again, igniting the smoldering embers and sending a wildfire through her veins.  For now, however, in the lull, she kissed him and relished the feel of his hands sliding over her back, slick with sweat and her own fluids.

“I think we might be in trouble,” she whispered, curling her fingers into his hair. 

“Why?” he panted, brushing back his sweat-damp hair with his fingers.

“Because I can’t think about anything else.  Just this.”

“You can,” he chuckled, kissing her forehead.  “We just ain’t had much to think about lately.”

“Well, I hope you’re right,” she laughed.  “Otherwise, we might be doomed.”  She winked at him then, and he thought his heart might explode. “I need to get out.”

“Out?”

“Out of Alexandria.  I’m getting restless.  Olivia needs more supplies.”  She finally pulled away from him and started tugging her pants back up her hips, and Daryl quickly pulled his pants back up and fastened his belt. 

“You wanna go out there?  I’m comin’ with ya.”

“Who said you were invited?” she teased, climbing onto the back of Daryl’s bike, sitting backwards so her legs dangled over the back.  Daryl smirked and stepped between her legs, tugging her waist into his hand.

“I ain’t losin’ you,” he murmured.  “’Sides, maybe gettin’ outta here will be good for both of us.”

“Maybe,” Carol teased, leaning in to tug his lower lip between her teeth.  He moaned against her mouth then, sinking into the kiss before Carol finally pulled away.  “Or maybe we just need to get our own place so we don’t have to get out and we don’t have to be so quiet.”  Daryl froze for a moment, and his cheeks flushed pink, but he smiled then, resting his forehead against hers.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a nod.  “And I think I got a place in mind.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This was home.  Carol smiled as she stretched out in the middle of the king sized bed, inhaling the scent of fresh, clean cotton sheets and burning wood from the hearth.  She was exhausted, but she was proud of the world she’d done.

Daryl had gone out on a run with Aaron and Heath, and she’d woken up early to start getting the house in order.  It was fully furnished, but it had been in desperate need of some elbow grease and a feather duster.  Thankfully, it hadn’t taken too long to dust, but mopping the hardwood floors had been quite a chore.  By the time Carol had come down to the basement to clean out all the soda cans and comic books and secure the broken lock on the window she and Daryl had slipped through their first night together, she had been ready for a long bath and a nap.

She’d dozed for more than an hour, and when she’d woken, she’d felt a sense of peace, of normalcy.  Living with Michonne, Rick and the kids hadn’t been so bad, but they were a family now, and she and Daryl were their own family, and it was more than time for them to have their own place where they wouldn’t have to worry about sneaking around or getting caught.  They were grown adults, after all.  They were still learning one another, still exploring this new aspect of their relationship, constantly surprising one another each day.  And Carol couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this happy.

She heard something across the hall then, and she quickly sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and scooting off.  Out in the hallway, she could hear the water from the shower in the bathroom, and she felt a little more at ease. 

With a little smile, she tapped on the door before opening it to peek inside. 

“Hey, you.  When’d you get home?”

“’Bout ten minutes ago,” Daryl offered from the shower stall.  He opened the door and peeked out from behind the soaking mop of hair on his head.  “You were sleepin’, and I didn’t wanna wake ya.”

“You know I don’t mind when you wake me up.” Daryl closed the stall door, and Carol bit her bottom lip.  She slipped into the bathroom, quickly shrugging off her shirt and her khaki pants before slipping out of her underwear, bra and socks. 

She slipped into the shower behind him, running her hands over his shoulders and back, kissing that spot between his shoulder blades that she knew always got a shiver out of him.  He didn’t disappoint.  Smirking, Carol watched as Daryl turned around with a soapy wash cloth in his hand.  Carol took it from him.

“Let me,” she offered, wrapping one arm around his neck, kissing him hungrily as she reached between them and ran the soapy cloth over his dick.  He was semi-hard, but when Carol took the cloth away completely and used her hand, he was standing tall and proud in no time.  “How was your day, Pookie?”

“Uh,” he stammered, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to remember any part of his life that had happened previous to her stepping into the shower and putting her hand around his dick.  “You know.  The usual.”

“Mmm.”  She kissed him then, sliding her tongue past his lips, moaning when he opened up to her, caressing his tongue with her own.  He groaned, bucking his hips against her hand, and she smiled into the kiss.  She let go of his dick and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close.  His hands moved down her slippery back and over her hips, gripping them firmly in his hands.  He pressed her up against the shower wall, and she brought her hands up to brace herself, finding purchase on the soap dish and the safety bar, as Daryl hoisted her legs up over his hips and sunk into her in one swift motion.

“Oh fuck,” she panted, white knuckling the safety bar as Daryl held onto her waist and thrust into her over and over again. 

“You like that?” he asked, burying his face against her neck, trailing wet kisses down her neck and chest until he sucked a nipple between his teeth, giving it a little nip.  She gasped then, walls fluttering around his dick.

“Yeah,” she panted.  “Harder, Daryl.”  He gave her nipple a little tug with his teeth before soothing it over with his tongue.  He teased the other peak the same way, thrusting harder into her until she was soaring, legs trembling, heart racing, walls clenching around him, triggering his own release.

“Holy shit,” he groaned, slowly letting go of her legs, letting her lean on him until she could feel her bones again.  He slid out of her, and she rested her head against his shoulder, letting the water wash over them both as their heart rates returned to normal.  “I can do better than that.  Let’s go again.”

“God,” Carol snorted, shoulders shaking with laughter.  “Sometimes it’s not about how long it lasts.  Sometimes getting there fast is just as good, and trust me, _that_ was good.”  She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, before she reached for the bar of soap and the wash cloth again.  “I might need some help with those hard to reach places.”  She batted her eyelashes at him, and he snorted.

“You sure?  I wouldn’t mind to watch,” he murmured, before he lathered up his hands and began to work them over Carol’s back and shoulders, relishing the feel of her warm skin against his hands, of the way she leaned back into his touch.

“Yeah, I bet you wouldn’t,” she laughed, as he began to stroke her breasts and then her stomach and hips.  Finally, his hand was between her leg, gently rubbing her as she gasped and writhed under his touch.  She curled her arms a little tighter around his neck, and he sought out her mouth for a hungry kiss.

His fingers slipped along her folds, teasing her until she was moaning against his kisses.  She gasped then, when his fingers slid over her clit, and she buried her face against his neck, closing her eyes and relishing the feel of what he could do to her with just a simple touch.

“Come for me,” he growled against her ear, sliding two fingers inside, making her go weak in the knees. 

“Oh God,” she panted. “Yeah.”  She gasped, and he kissed her hungrily, stroking her faster until she was pushing his hand away, crying out her orgasm against his mouth.  He wrapped his arms around her then,  holding her until she stopped trembling.  And when she pulled her head back to look into his eyes, she smiled.

“What?” he asked, stroking her cheek. 

“Nothing,” she whispered.  “I’m just…happy.”  He chuckled then, tilting her chin with his thumb and forefinger, kissing her softly on the lips.

“Yeah.  I am, too.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Her hands trembled as he kissed her.  He took his time with her, sucking at her neck, tasting the skin above her pulse, feeling her heart beating against his lips before he moved lower, teasing her as she trembled under him on the bed. 

“You’re a tease,” she giggled, when he bent to flick his tongue over her nipple before moving lower to kiss her just beneath her breast.  Her fingers knotted in his hair as he latched on and gave her a little tug with his teeth.  She arched back, moaning as she spread her legs wider for him.  His cock was hard against her belly, and she reached between their bodies to stroke it, noting the soft gasp that escaped his lips before he turned his attention to her other breast. 

She sighed then, closing her eyes and letting him tease her.  His tongue ghosted over her skin, over pebbled peaks, over the blush that fell over her chest and the goose bumps that prickled over her.  She shivered, when he kissed her stomach, when his hands spread her thighs, when his teeth nipped at her hip.  His warm breath soothed her, but the second he was between her legs, teasing her mercilessly with that magnificent tongue, she was done for.  She let go, gripping the bed sheets, arching back as he held firmly onto her hips, relishing the moments when she would try to pull him closer, try to feel him deeper.

And when she came, he eased off a little, still teasing her, still exploring her folds as she writhed against his mouth.  But when she reached for him, he crawled up her body, kissing a path back up her body, teasing her until she was panting underneath him.

“Daryl, please,” she panted.

“You gonna beg?” he asked with a crooked smile and an arched eyebrow.

“Don’t make me,” she whined, as Daryl buried his face against her neck and moved his hand up her thigh and over her hip.  She curled one leg around his waist before he sunk into her, and when she smiled, he nearly lost his mind. “You feel so good.”

“Yeah?”

“I need you,” she breathed, curling her fingers into the back of his hair, pulling his mouth over hers for a soft kiss.  “Can’t get enough of you.”   He groaned as her walls clenched around him, and he gripped the pillow behind Carol’s head for purchase, anchoring himself as he began to move inside of her, slowly, savoring every sweet flutter of her walls around him, every soft breath that puffed in a gasp from her lips. 

When they were both spent, and Daryl collapsed atop her, lazily kissing her neck and her lips, she smiled against his kisses, and he brushed his fingertips along her cheek.

“Can’t get enough of you, either,” he murmured, as her hands moved up his back and over his shoulders.

“Well, good,” she laughed.  “At least we’re in this together.  We may be doomed.”

“Least we’ll be doomed together,” he snorted, licking a line up from her collarbone to her ear.  She laughed then, hunching her shoulders before he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him.  She straddled his hips and placed her hands against his chest, staring down at him as he watched her in awe. 

“I like the way you think, Pookie,” she sighed, leaning down to kiss him, before he snaked his arms around her and pulled her to lay against his chest.  Their legs twined together, and Carol placed soft kisses over his chest, sighing as the day wound down around them and his calloused hands smoothed over her weary shoulders. 

Finding that spark in someone, that piece of another person’s soul that was so consuming, so addictive, it was truly a rare thing, and Carol felt blessed, for the first time in so long.  She’d come to a point where she was convinced she wasn’t deserving of anything good, of experiencing any kind of happiness, but she’d found her way through it, and she was so glad she had, because he’d been waiting for her.  It had always been him, and she knew now that it would always be him.  Everything was falling into place.  Finally.

 

The End


End file.
